


Taste the Rain

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rain

Time passes, the road behind is long

Why did everything have to change, 

upside down

sideways, and turned around?

The past cannot be changed,

With the joys and bitter anger,

and taste of regret.

What is, what was, but at the core

the same.

Change comes, because there is no

standing still.

The rain falls whether it is felt

or not.

Regrets, mistakes, learning,

growth.

Looking forward, at peace,

and tasting the rain

with the coming of change.


End file.
